The present invention relates to technique for controlling an engine (internal combustion engine), and more specifically to control apparatus and/or process for controlling an internal combustion engine in a cold start operation.
A published Japanese patent application No. 8-232645 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,419) shows an engine control system which sets the ignition timing to a timing adapted for engine start during a time interval from complete explosion in the engine after cold engine cranking until a boost of the engine speed. After the boost of the engine speed, this engine control system retards the ignition timing like a step change to a specified crank angle after compression top dead center to activate an exhaust purifying catalyst earlier.